Santa Claus Is Coming To Town
by Ambur
Summary: "Ow Molly, I think you broke my nose." Sherlock fumed. "No I didn't. I barely hit you." Molly repsonded.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I wrote this for one of my regular reviewers who has given me so much joy and so many laughs with all her unique and awesome reviews. I also enjoy hearing from her and she is an absolute delight! She gave me this idea in one of her reviews actually, though I can't remember which story it was. Anyways, TIME REVIEWER, this is for you! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a long day and Molly was exhausted. She trudged her way through the snow as she made her way home from work. She absolutely loved the snow and enjoyed walking in it, but today she wished she had opted for a taxi.

Molly inhaled the crisp, clean air as she walked taking in all the beautifully decorated shops as she passed by. She simply adored Christmas. It was her absolute favorite time of the year and this year was going to be especially nice. It was to be hers and Sherlock's first Christmas together as a couple.

It was Christmas Eve and Sherlock had been called out on a case, so she would be spending it alone. But tomorrow they would have all Christmas Day long to celebrate with friends and family before having a little alone time that evening.

Molly turned onto the street that would take her to her flat. She had to admit, though she had wanted to spend Christmas Eve with Sherlock, she was bone tired. Taking a hot shower, curling up on the couch with her fluffy pajamas and her fluffy cat while drinking some hot cocoa and enjoying Albert Finney's version of A Christmas Carol sounding so sweet to her at the moment.

She quickened her pace when she saw her building and was soon inside the warmth of the foyer. She pressed the button to the lift, stepped inside, and pulled her hood back. Once on her flat floor, she made her way down the hallway, stopping a moment in front of Mrs. Houston's apartment and inhaling. The fresh scent of freshly baked sugar cookies lingered in the air. Molly sighed contentedly and skipped her way to her apartment.

She put the key in the lock, heard it click, and pushed her door open. She stepped inside humming O Christmas Tree rather merrily, took off her coat, and hung it on the hook. She had just turned around to flip on the light when she saw the shadow moving towards her. She screamed and stuck out blindly, hitting something hard, which made the shadow yelp.

"Ow Molly!" Sherlock said sounding muffled through his hand.

"Sherlock!" Molly exclaimed. "What on earth are you doing here?" She asked flipping on the lights.

"Oh My God Sherlock, you scared me to…." Her voice faltered and she stared at him with wide eyes before bursting into giggles.

Sherlock glared at her over his hand that still cradled his nose. "What the devil is so funny?"

She shook her head, laughing so hard tears spilled down her cheeks. His eyes narrowed and he removed his hand crossing his arms.

"I don't think it's so bloody funny! I think you broke my nose." He snapped.

"Oh…Oh God…Sherlock…what are you wearing…" She managed to say through her onslaught of continuous giggles.

"I am wearing red boxers and a Santa hat." He sniffed.

She burst into another round of giggles at the expression on his face. He stood in front of her in red boxers and a Santa hat with his arms crossed and the sourest expression that she had ever seen.

"Are you finished?" He snapped.

She giggled awhile longer, struggling to stop and finally was able to stop with only the occasional giggle escaping as she spoke. "Why are you wearing red boxers and a Santa hat?"

"I am being romantic." He bit out glaring at her.

"Oh I see." She said as another fit of giggles overtook her. "I'm sorry Sherlock…its sweet! You're so sweet!"

"Then why the bloody hell are you still laughing Molly?" He snapped.

"Because you are so adorable in those boxers and your little Santa Hat."

"I am never adorable." He sniffed. "I am the World's only Consulting Detective and therefore it is impossible for me to be adorable or anything closely resembling adorable." He turned from her and stomped into the living room. "Besides, I think you broke my nose."

"Oh don't be so over dramatic. I barely hit you and besides, you scared me to death. I thought you were working with Greg tonight." She said following after him.

"That is the lie that John thought up when he talked me into this ridiculous idea." Sherlock said plopping down on the couch. "He said this fiasco would be romantic and that you would melt at my feet. I should've known better than to trust a man who has had seven girlfriends the past year and two pregnancy scares before he finally met Mary. Good God I don't see how the woman stands him. I barely tolerate him."

"Oh stop! You love John. You're just a little irritated that things didn't go as you envisioned them." Molly said sitting down beside him.

"I certainly did not envision my girlfriend breaking my nose." He snapped.

"I did not break your nose Sherlock and I…wait…did you just call me your girlfriend?" She asked softly.

He peered at her from the side of his eyes. "I did."

She squealed and jumped into his lap, throwing her arms around him. "It's a Christmas miracle."

"Now who is being over dramatic Molly? Please control yourself." He said dryly.

He looked at her and smiled warmly, placing a kiss on her lips before patting her bum. "Alright, up! I need to put on some clothes."

"What? Why?" She whined.

"Because you laughed at me Molly, I highly doubt you find this arousing." He said, standing with her in his arms.

"No Sherlock! I do think it was romantic and sweet…and coincidentally very arousing." She said as she kissed him on the lips. "But put yourself in my shoes. First, you gave me a fright and then I turn on the lights to see the world's only consulting detective in a pair of Christmas boxers and a Santa hat."

He nodded. "Quite so." He admitted begrudgingly. "I guess that would be a bit of a shock at first glance."

"But I do find you very arousing right now Mr. Holmes and from the feel of something poking me against my hip, I'd say that you were aroused as well."

"You sat down on my lap with those thin pants and me with nothing more than boxers on, what did you expect to happen?" He said trying not to smile.

"Well I insist that you stay just the way you are right now Mr. Holmes. I find you adorable and I could just eat you up." She said giggling.

"Oh no, I'm afraid that won't do Ms. Hooper." Sherlock said walking with her into the bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed and covered her quickly with his own body. He stared down at her, holding himself off her with his elbows. "I plan on being the only one doing the eating tonight, my love…"

Sherlock smiled lecherously and made his way down her body and onto his knees on the floor. He grabbed Molly by the hips and pulled her forward. He removed her pants and panties with the skill of the most experienced lover. The last thing she saw was just his eyes looking up at her from in between her legs. "Merry Christmas Molly Hooper."

She laughed softly. "Merry Christmas Sherloccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk….OOOOOhhhhhhhhhhh….."

* * *

**So there it is folks! I hope you all enjoyed this! If you did drop me a review...you know I really appreciate them.**

**Time Reviewer: It's up to you woman, do you want another chapter to finish this out or do you want to leave it up to your lovely and outrageous imagination! Love you and hugs...many many hugs for your support and encouragement!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this is part two of a little ficlet that I wrote for my girl Time Reviewer...you ask for more lady and yee shall receive! So this is basically smut with some fluff at the end. You know I can't ever escape the fluff...I don't know why, but I think I have an issue with fluff!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Warnings: Christmas Smut and Christmas fluff!**

* * *

Molly squirmed and cried out as Sherlock brought her to her second orgasm of the evening. Apparently he had decided to give her the gift that keeps on giving this Christmas, himself.

And for added pleasure, he had even put the Santa hat back on as he brought her over the edge of absolute bliss. She lay panting, her beasts heaving as she gasped for breath, with a sheen of sweat coating her flushed skin. Sherlock stood and looked over her body and smiled, satisfied with her current state as he prided himself for putting her there.

"You look lovely…and I could eat you for hours…in fact, I think I will." He said as he started to resume his position when she reached out for him.

"No…I want you up here with me." She said lazily. He grinned and crawled up the bed, placing himself over her body. She giggled when he nuzzled her nose. "Now that I look at you…you do look silly with that hat on."

"I look silly huh?" He replied kissing her nose then her lips. "Then I suppose that I look too silly to make love."

He started to move away from her, but she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back into a kiss. "Oh I don't think so Mr. Holmes. You're not going anywhere. You promised me the entire night if you remember." She deepened the kiss, running her fingertips up and down his spin. She felt him shiver and harden against her. "Oh…is little Sherlock ready to come out and play?"

"Little Sherlock?" He said haughtily eyeing her under his curls. "Could little Sherlock make you do this Molly love?" He asked as he positioned himself at her slick entrance and pushed into her slowly, filling her completely. She moaned deep in her throat and arched into him.

He began to move slowly, frustratingly slow, as the friction he caused within her was bubbling inside of her, making her want him to pound her into the mattress. She tried to coax him into moving faster by raising her hips to meet him. He responded by grounding himself into her, pressing her into the mattress and holding her still as he continued to go at his own pace, driving her absolutely mad.

"Sherlock please…" She whined.

"Hmmm?" He said lazily with his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of her tight heat around him. "Did you say something Molly?"

"Sherlock don't tease me…" She moaned.

"There will be plenty of time for hard and fast my love, but right now I just want to enjoy being inside of you." He said kissing her while coaxing her lips apart. His tongue swept into her mouth and swirled around hers. He continued to move within her filling her with deep slow strokes. She moved with him, wrapping her legs around him to hold him even closer to her as they shared their passion and love for one another.

He pulled away from her lips to bury his head against her neck, nipping and suckling the skin. She cooed her pleasure and he felt her nipples harden even more against his chest. One hand was woven tightly in his hair while the other hand was on his back. On a particularly deep thrust, she gripped his curls with her fingers as the nails of her other hand drug down his back.

"OOhhh…" She moaned. "Sher…please…don't stop…"

He chuckled against her neck, sucking an especially sensitive part of her flesh hard enough to leave a mark. "I have no intention of stopping until I have you screaming my name."

"I…oh..have…oh God…neighbors…ooohhh…" She managed to gasp out between each of his thrusts.

"And if they don't already know my name, which I am sure that they do, I mean who doesn't know who I am…" He said pausing to take a nipple into his mouth and suck. "Then they will know it after tonight." He said before resuming his attention to the nipple.

He moved from one thoroughly suckled nipple to the other, giving it the same attention as he grasped her by her hips and pulled her closer to him, pressing her knees back a bit farther for a deeper penetration.

"Ohhhh Sherrrrr…Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh" She cried out as the coil of an orgasm burst within her.

He groaned into her bosom as her tight heat clenched and shuddered around him. He bit his lip to keep from exploding within her, she felt so tight against him. He stilled within her, struggling to maintain his own pleasure while letting her ride out her wave. He rested his forehead against hers as she shuddered and cooed underneath him.

When she had finished and had fallen back against the mattress, he raised his head and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were heavy with lust and desire. He grinned wickedly and sat up on his heels. He grasped her waist and jerked her downward on the mattress to where the back of her thighs hit his thighs. He placed her heals on either side of his shoulder.

Before she had time to blink, breath, or prepare herself, he leaned back over her, folding her in half, and rammed into her. She cried out from the force of the thrust. Her cry turned into a guttural moan as he began to thrust into her hard and fast.

Sherlock grasped her wrists and pinned them to the mattress as he pounded into her. She cried out every thrust as he moved so deeply within her, she could swear she felt him in her stomach. His mouth latched onto her right nipple, suckling hard. He bit down hard enough to cause a jolt of pleasure pain, but not hard enough to break the skin.

He moved to her other nipple, sucking harder, marking the skin. She could feel the tight coiling within her stomach and it seemed to shoot straight down to her pussy and she came hard. She cried out, calling out his name, as her tight heat gripped his cock.

He did not wait for this orgasm to pass. He continued pounding into her as she rode her orgasm only to feel the stirring of another. She knew she would more than likely have bruises on her wrists and barely be able to walk the next day, but she didn't care. And her cries and moans only seemed to drive him even more. She screamed his name when the third orgasm ripped through her body.

This time, it was too much for Sherlock to hold on. He felt the beginning of his own orgasm and he drove even harder and deeper into her.

"Sherlock…love…come for me…" Molly gasped out through her own cries.

He gave her one last deep, hard thrust, and he came, shouting her name as her tight heat milked his cock of every drop it had. His hot spunk shot deep within her belly, coating her insides. A few more shallow, lazy thrusts followed and he collapsed on top of her.

His mouth searched out hers and upon finding it, ravished her mouth with his. "I love you…" He whispered against her lips. "I love you so much. You're all I need for Christmas Molly; you're all I will ever need. I hate all of the time that I wasted…time that we could've had together."

She kissed him, stroking his brow gently. "We have each other now Sherlock and that's what matters. And God willing, we'll have all the time in the world." She kissed him again. "I love you Sherlock. I have always loved you and I always will."

"Do you promise?" He asked. "That you will always love me and never leave me?"

"There is nothing on this Earth that could separate me from you or you from my love." She promised.

He rolled off her and took her with him, pulling her into his arms. "And I swear that I will never leave you…not ever again. You are my life now Molly." He kissed her forehead. "You are my world."

Tears shimmered in her eyes as she cupped his face, her arms pressed against his chest. "Merry Christmas Sherlock."

He smiled with love that he felt for her shining brightly on his face and within his eyes. He pulled her even closer against him and kissed the top of her head. "Merry Christmas Molly Hooper." He whispered softly.

* * *

**So Benny said in an interview a few years back, when the interviewer pointed out how he played mostly kind of nerdy guys in the start of his career and wondered if it was because Benny was a bit of a nerd in real life and not really a ladies man…Benny said and I quote "I'm a fucking fantastic lover…"**

**So I have to wonder, do you think he is as good as we all write him, lol! Just a delicious little morsel of a thought to throw out there to everyone…and Time Reviewer, I know that you have an opinion!**

**Thanks to everyone who read this! Hope you enjoyed! Hugs, love, kisses, handshakes, whatever is your thing!**


End file.
